A Águia e o Leão
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: OneShot História anterior à Cobras e Escorpiões. Antes de Shina e Milo começarem e implicar um com o outro, alguma coisa aconteceu entre Aiolia e Marin... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON, CONTÉM HENTAI
1. Destinos que se Cruzam

**N/A:** _Nova fic!!! Dessa vez minhas vítimas são Aiolia e Marin. Espero que gostem._

_Beijos_

_Boa leitura_

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxXXxxxXx**

**Capítulo 1**

**Destinos que se Cruzam**

Era noite, inconscientemente, Marin subia as escadarias das doze casas enquanto pensava na vida. Quando percebeu, já estava na frente de Leão.

'Merda!' ela pensou 'tudo bem que eu precisava andar, mas eu não podia ter vindo parar aqui, na frente da casa dele!"

Deu meia volta e se dirigiu de volta à Vila das Amazonas, mas...

"Espere. Marin".

A Águia estancou ao ouvir aquela voz, aquela voz que a fazia arrepiar-se. Virou-se lentamente, meio trêmula e cumprimentou-o.

"Olá, Aiolia" – ela lutava o máximo que podia para se sua voz não saísse trêmula, mas estava meio difícil.

"Que milagre você andar por aqui. Quase nunca faz isso..."

"É, realmente precisava pensar um pouco na vida e nem vi para onde eu estava indo. Mas já estou voltando para a Vila das Amazonas" – ela deu as costas e continuou andando.

"Marin... Por que você faz isso?"

Ela novamente estancou.

"Isso o que?" – ela perguntou sem se virar.

O cavaleiro caminhou até ela e tocou de leve em seu ombro.

"Por que você finge que não sente nada por mim?"

Ela deu graças à Zeus por estar de máscara, pois enrubesceu até o último fio de cabelo.

"Aiolia..."

"Quero que você me fale olhando nos meus olhos, quero que me olhe com seus olhos reais, não os dessa máscara"

"Está equivocado" – ela continuou andando, mas...

Marin não viu o movimento, apenas sentiu o deslocamento de ar que arranhou levemente a sua pele... E no segundo seguinte... Ouviu sua máscara ir ao chão, partindo-se em pedaços.

Parou, assustada, não acreditando que Aiolia fôra capaz de fazer aquilo... De desrespeitá-la daquela forma.

Os olhos castanhos, que Aiolia sempre sonhara ver, brilhavam pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto delicado. Aquela cena o tocou.

Sentira-se mal, pois sabia que o acabara de fazer era um desrespeito, mas precisava olhar em seus olhos, saber o motivo por que ela o esnobava, sendo que tinha certeza que ela correspondia seus sentimentos com igual ardor.

"Por... Por que fez isso?" – ela perguntou.

A voz saía trêmula e os lábios se moviam tão delicadamente que acabaram fascinando o leão.

Sem se conter, aproximou-se dela. Estavam tão perto que a respiração de ambos se confundia.

"Diga que não me ama, Marin, diga agora, olhando para os meus olhos" - a proximidade causava um estremecimento nos corpos de ambos.

A mão esquerda do Cavaleiro subiu para tocar a face da Amazona e secar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam copiosamente pelo rosto delicado.

"Por que fez isso, Aiolia?" - repetiu, debilmente. – "Não sabe o que significa?" - perguntou com a voz entrecortada:

"Não me importaria de morrer pelas suas mãos". — o polegar traçara suavemente o lábio inferior, fazendo a Amazona suspirar e fechar os olhos. O leonino não resistiu ao ver àquela entrega e inclinou-se em sua direção.

"Eu não poderia matá-lo, Aiolia..." - murmurou inconscientemente. – "E nunca poderia dizer que não o amo... Mesmo que eu quisesse...".

Ele sorriu e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Apenas um leve roçar.

A língua do Cavaleiro de Ouro circundou a boca de Marin, acariciando seus lábios delicadamente. Sentiu-a ceder à carícia e entreabrir os lábios e sem mais se conter, pôs-se a explorá-la sensualmente.

A sensação de tê-la em seus braços, de estar tocado seu corpo, abraçando-a e beijando-a daquela forma descontrolada era indescritível. Nunca em sua vida imaginara que viveriam sensações tão intensas.

Foram caminhando para dentro da quinta casa sem separarem-se. Pois aquele contato demorou muito para acontecer.

No quarto de Aiolia, as roupas foram deixadas de lado e a oriental foi jogada na cama e ele ficou em cima dela.

Ela passava as unhas pelo abdômen e pescoço do grego, fazendo-o suspirar.

Aiolia, por sua vez, passava a língua pelo colo da amante, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava.Chegou aos seios, alternando em leves sugadas mordidelas nos mamilos enrijecidos. Ele tinha prazer em ver os orbes castanhos da amazona tornarem-se cinzentos de desejo.

Ela enredou a mão entre os fios castanhos e o puxou para um beijo intenso e avassalador.

Ambos alternavam as carícias entre sugadas, lambidas e mordidas.

A mão irrequieta do leão desceu no corpo da amada e encontrou o pequeno santuário entre as coxas dela e Marin arqueou as costas ao sentir aquela mão massageando sua intimidade.

Até que as preliminares não mais os satisfaziam. Então, Aiolia afastou as pernas da Águia e a penetrou.

Marin soltou um g rito, com um misto de prazer e surpresa. Sentia as estocadas do grego começarem leves e suaves, para depois ficarem mis rápidas e firmes.

Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, quando se entregaram ao mais indescritível prazer, imperioso e magnífico.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXxxxXXXXXxXX**

**N/A:** _Nhayyyy sempre quis escrever sobre Aiolia e Marin, mas nunca consegui. Até que as Musas da Inspiração resolveram me fazer uma visitinha, e deu no deu (literalmente)._

_Espero que tenham gostado. O próx cap será o último._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	2. Uma Nova História Começa

**Capítulo 2**

**Uma Nova História Começa**

Marin acordou cedo no dia seguinte, ainda estava nos braços de Aiolia, sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior e ao pensar que finalmente tinham se acertado.

Mas o que é bom dura pouco mesmo. Tinha que treinar.

Com cuidado, levantou-se e vestiu sua armadura. Desceu as escadas lentamente encontrou com Kanon em Gêmeos.

"Oi, Marin. Estava no templo de Athena?".

"Olá, Kanon. Não, não estava. Eu estava em Leão com o Aiolia"

"Então finalmente estão juntos?"

"E já não era sem tempo né?"

Ela continuou seu caminho deixando o gemininano com um sorriso travesso. Pois se bem conhecia Kanon, em menos de meia hora o Santuário inteiro já estaria sabendo.

**X**

Shina e Marin estavam num treinamento de rotina, mas a cobra parecia muito dispersa e não acertava Marin de jeito nenhum.

"LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA" – a amazona de cabelos verdes nem viu o que a atingiu, só se viu sendo jogada de encontro com uma árvore.

"Shina!" – A Amazona de Águia correu de encontro com a amiga – "Me desculpe, eu não sabia que você não ia se defender".

"Tudo bem, eu estava distraída" – Marin ficou abobalhada, normalmente Shina a teria xingado com todos os palavrões que conhecia. Por que essa repentina mudança no comportamento da amazona?

Shina se levantou e tomou rumo á sua casa aos arredores do Santuário, deixando a ruiva sozinha.

"O que deu nela?" – a uma voz soou atrás de Marin, enquanto fortes braços a enlaçavam pela cintura e ele colocava a cabeça sobre o ombro da amazona.

"Já faz algum tempo que ela está estranha. Desconfio que o problema dela tem nome e signo específico".

"Seiya? Você acha que ela ainda o ama depois de tudo?".

"É bem provável".

"Vamos para Leão, daí nós conversamos melhor"

Eles tomaram o rumo das 12 casas, e no caminho, encontraram com Milo.

"Aiolia, Marin, como vão? Kanon me contou as novidades" – o escorpião piscou para o casal.

"Estamos muito bem, Milo, e você?".

"Do mesmo jeito de sempre. Mas o que deu em vocês de voltarem cedo dos treinos hoje?".

"Shina me deixou sozinha na arena então resolvi tirar a manhã de folga" – respondeu Marin.

"O que houve com a cobra?"

"Um problema chamado Seiya" – respondeu Aiolia.

"Então ela ainda ama o pangaré?".

"Veja lá como fala do meu discípulo!".

"Er... desculpe, Marin. Então ela ainda ama o Seiya?".

"É o que parece" – responderam Marin e Aiolia ao mesmo tempo – "passar bem, Milo".

O casal continuou subindo até Leão, deixando o escorpião pensativo.

**Leão, um tempo depois...**

Aiolia e Marin estavam cozinhando, ou melhor, Marin estava cozinhando porque Aiolia e cozinha eram coisas completamente opostas. O Leão ficava só na saladinha mesmo.

"Se eu bem conheço o Milo ele deve ter ido atrás da Shina". – comentou Aiolia.

"E se eu bem conheço a Shina, ela deve ter expulsado ele de lá. Até imagino o que ele falou com ela". – comentou Marin.

"Milo, o sedutor espreita sua vítima".

"Sabe, eu até acho que ele teria chance se ela não conhecesse a fama do escorpião mulherengo. Acho que a Shina é a única amazona que nunca 'passou pela mão dele'"

Aiolia arregalou os seus olhos verdes.

"Marin, você..."

A amazona de águia ergueu a colher com que estava mexendo o arroz.

"Águas passadas, águas passadas".

E o Leão ficou emburrado.

"Porque nunca me disse isso antes?" – ele perguntou jogando um salzinho na salada.

"Porque na época, eu não devia nada à você. Mas já disse que são águas passadas. Agora eu sou sua e só sua!".

A águia sentou no colo do namorado.

"Sabe... esse nosso almoço vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronto... O que vamos fazer nesse meio tempo?" – ela perguntou com a maiorrrrrr inocência do mundo.

"Uhn..." – Aiolia sorriu malicioso – "Acho que eu sei o que podemos fazer".

Eles se beijaram ardentemente e se dirigiram para o quarto, onde eles foram brincar um pouquinho.

**Escorpião...**

Milo se encontrava jogado no tapete da sala. Não conseguia entender o real motivo de sua visita à casa de Shina.

"Ah Milo, você deve estar ficando louco! Você foi lá para tentar seduzi-la e só. Não complica as coisas!".  
O escorpião se levantou e foi tomar banho. Aquele seria um longo dia...

**------- Continua em "Cobras e Escorpiões" --------**

**N/A:** _EEE finalmente, depois de enrolar um monte... Eu postei o final dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado._

_O trailer dela já está disponível no meu perfil, vejam lá._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


End file.
